This acquisition requires the contractor to provide and maintain various types of connections from the NIH to the contractor's network, for the purpose of connecting NIH to the global Internet. These connections include, but are not limited to, transmission speeds of 1.54 megabits per second (Mbps) (DS-1), 10Mbps, and 45Mbps (DS-3). The NIH requires the following initial connections: NLM/OCCS: one DS-3 connection NLM/NCBI: one DS-1 connection; NIH/DCRT: one 1OMBPS connection NCI/FCRDC: one DS-1 connection. The acquisition also provides for options to acquire hardware, software, maintenance, diagnostic services, consulting services, secondary connections and technological improvements.